The Beginning
'''The Beginning '''is the first mission of the Prologue campaign in Call of Duty: The Great War. Sergeant Milan Vukoja is sent to Kumanovo to be under the command of Major Dragoslav Zupan. Characters *Sergeant Milan Vukoja (Playable) *Major Dragoslav Zupan *Corporal Ismail Loncar *Private Aleksandar Kasun *Private Dragutin Nikolin *Captain Petar Jovanov *Private Zoran Petrov *Corporal Stepa Nikolić *Sergeant Nikola Draza *Corporal Slobodan Dragan *Captain Jovan Lazarević (K.I.A.) *Corporal Miroslav Insko *Private Goran Markov *Private Mihailo Todorov (W.I.A.) Plot It starts with Sergeant Milan Vukoja rides to Kumanovo on horse to talk with Major Dragoslav Zupan. While he is trying to ride to the Major, he is under fire by Turkish soldiers. So Milan grabs his pistol out and shoots the enemy soldiers while riding on his horse. As he made it to the Kumanovo District, his horse is shot and Vukoja falls down with the horse. Vukoja is trying to push the horse away so he can go the Major, but suddenly a Turkish soldier sees Milan and gets ready to shoot at him. Luckily Specialist Ismail Loncar shoots the soldier before he can kill Vukoja, Loncar then helps Vukoja push the horse and they sprint to the Major. When they made it to Zupan, the Major tells them that they need to advance to the trench for better accuracy. So he commands his troops to advance, but Private Todorov doesn't want to and thinks it's suicide. Then Zupan berates him and grabs out his pistol so he can kill him, but Milan tries to stop Zupan. Todorov then is wounded by the bullet and is taking away to the nearest hospital. Zupan then yells at Milan, but Milan responds that it was pointless to kill him. The soldiers then charge in Zupan's order, the soldiers fire at the Ottomans so they can make it the trench easier. Zupan then orders Specialist Ismail Loncar and Sergeant Milan Vukoja to man the Maxim Guns to make it easier to raid the other trenches. They make it to the Maxim Guns and the shoot the Ottomans with guns so they can make it to the next trench. Then they fire at the enemy snipers and machine gunners. Zupan, now having a distaste for Vukoja orders him off the Maxim Guns and to help Captain Jovan Lazarević with a suicide mission. Vukoja notices how Zupan wanted to get rid of him, but insisted anyway because he didn't want to be labeled a traitor. Zupan tells him and Jovan that the mission is to take explosives and to blow up the enemies artillery pieces and machine guns. So they pack up some explosives and run towards the enemies trenches. They shoot the enemies and blow up the artillery pieces and machine guns. They had one more to go, but it needed two explosives to blow it up, so Jovan and Milan run towards the last artillery piece. Sadly, Jovan got shot by a sniper and the Milan takes his explosive and puts both of the explosives on the last artillery piece and blows it up. Vukoja sprints back to his comrades to tell them about the death of Lazarević and the success of their mission. They then finish off the remaining soldiers. They're doing this so the other enemy soldiers can retreat. Zupan then tells them if they win this battle, the Serbians will own Kosovo. They then charge at the enemy and finish them off, as they see the enemy retreat they stop at the nearest trench and celebrate the victory. Now, Sergeant Vukoja knows he needs to watch his back so he can make it out of the war alive. They then ride for Scutari to help the Montenegran soldiers against the Ottomans. Weapon Loadout Starting Loadout M44 Mosin.jpg Nagant Revolver.jpg Maxim m1910.jpg Enemy Weapons No4mk1.jpg Mauser-C96.jpg STMP-120100-SHO-011.jpg Trivia *Back in World War I and the Balkan Wars, if you didn't want to charge with your officer and teammates, your officer will shoot you until you die. *The reason in real life the Ottomans lost the battle is because of the lack of man power and desertions. *The Lee-Enfield is a British weapon, The Mauser C96 is a German weapon and the Winchester is an American weapon. They probably got these weapons from suppliers. Transcript The Beginning/Transcript Category:Levels